SV Washington
SV Washington is an American football club based in Washington, DC. SVW is currently playing in 3.Division, Group 4 in the US League Structure. The team's home field is the 28,000-seat Stadion am Washington, owned by the District of Columbia. The club's official nickname is the "Die Löwen" and home uniforms are red with white accents while the away uniforms are white with red accents. The third kit is a black kit with red and white accents. The team's name derives from Washington, DC being the city of which the owner moved the team to following a stint in Savannah, GA. The common place SV stems from being the part of names of football clubs in Germany and Austria, for example SV Wiesbaden. =History= The club was founded on a hot summer's day. All the locals gathered for the first ever general assembly and following an hour and a half of speeches and board elections, the club was born. After a long and perilous headhunting process a mean-spirited and ruthless manager was put in charge, and a travel towards the stars had begun! The team was originally founded as SV Wehen Athens 07 in Season 7 but has since had a change of ownership and moved to a Savannah, GA in Season 12. The club began play in the league 7.51. SVA achieved immediate promotion to league 6.12 where they captured their first domestic title and achieved a successive promotion. The team's success allowed them to promote to league 4.11 where they have placed third in back-to-back seasons and have narrowly missed out on promotion to the 3rd Division. With the move to Savannah, GA in Season 12 came immediate success. The club subsequently finished Runners Up in league 4.11 and promoted to league 3.6. The clubs first season in 3.6 was a forgettable one as they barely finished in the top 12. The second season however was promising due to a 3rd place finish. Following two seasons of not achieving promotion the club's first coach Sascha Konig was replaced by the owner Dwain Watts. In Season 12. The club subsequently achieved promotion in that season. After a dismal Season 13, in which the club finished outside the top half of the league for the first time in team history, retiring MR Otis Stockard stepped up to take the role of manager for SVS. After retirement in Season 14, DR Thomas Fairchild joined the coaching staff as an assistant manager. Due to the economic climate at the end of Season 15, the owner decided to relocate the team to Washington, DC and rebrand the team SV Washington for the start of Season 16. The rebranding seemed to immediately invigorate the club which became champions of 3.6 and promoted to 2.2 for Season 17. However, SVW were relegated immediately. Season 19 brough about another championship in 3.6 and promotion to 2.2 yet again. Similar to the previous 2.2 foray, relegation was the outcome of Season 20 with SVW being placed in 3.4 for Season 21. SVW had a friendly rivalry with 3rd Division club San Jose EarthQuakes. However, their primary rival is current 4th Division side Philadelphia Phillies. SV Washington has an all-time record of 29-16-17 against the Phillies with 77 goals scored and 53 conceded. =Club Crest and Colors= Currently the club colors are red and white which are derived from flag of Washington, DC. For much of SVW's history, their colors have been some combination of red, bla ck and white, though this has not always been the case. Initially, SV Washington (as SV Athens) wore red, white and blue. The choice of red, white, and blue was in recognition of the colors of the State and National flag of which the club represented. After Season 7, SVS decided to adopt a majority red and black color scheme. The choice of red and black is in recognition of the University of Georgia and the City of Athens from which the team had hailed. When the team was rebranded as SV Savannah, their home uniforms were traditionally dark blue or light blue tops with yellow shorts while the away uniforms are traditionally yellow tops with dark blue or light blue shorts. The general rule currently is that the uniforms are changed every season. The outgoing home top and away short colors are swapped. =Club Honors= Domestic *'League 3.6' **'Winners (2):' Season 16, Season 19 **'Third Place (1):' Season 14 *'League 4.11' **'Runners Up (1):' Season 12 **'Third Place (2):' Season 9, Season 10 *'League 6.12' **'Winners (1):' Season 8 Invitational *'A. Shevchenko Gold League' **'Winners (1):' Season 11 *'WRS Cup' **'Winners (1):' Season 20 =Club Records= Player Records *Appearances: Karim Rubiello (353) *Goals (Career): Salvador Bazán (100) *Goals (Season): Fidel Netherfield (22) Season 18 *Assists (Career): Cortez Tsu (65) *Assists (Season): Nikos Sumner (14) Season 16 *Productivity (Career): Salvador Bazán (130) *Productivity (Season): Salvador Bazán (27) Season 10 *Transfer Fee Received: Mark Keble DC/DR 86,601,859 from China Liverpool 2010-01-03 *Transfer Fee Paid: Jamal Qaryouti OMC/FC 118,760,485 to Kings of TM 2010-05-21 Club League Highs and Lows The following Highs and Lows do not include Season 7 as the club entered competition after the start of the season. *Most Season Wins: 23 (Season 19) *Most Season Draws: 13 (Season 13) *Most Season Defeats: 20 (Season 20) *Most Season Goals Scored: 61 (Season 10) *Most Season Goals Conceded: 62(Season 17) *Most Season Points: 74 (Season 19) *Fewest Season Wins: 8 (Season 20) *Fewest Season Draws: 5 (Season 12 and 19) *Fewest Season Defeats: 5 (Season 8) *Fewest Season Goals Scored: 29 (Season 13 and 20) *Fewest Season Goals Conceded: 21 (Season 19) *Fewest Season Points: 30 (Season 20) =Players= Current First Team Squad Reserves (SV Washington II) For the reserve squad, see SV Washington II. Notable Former Players :Main article: All-time SV Washington Roster The following list includes all SV Washington players that have played 100 or more first-class matches for the club since Season 7, in any first-class competition — League, US Open Cup, any International competition or held a club record at the time of departure. Award Winners Player of the Year Award The following players have won the Player of the Year Award while playing for SV Washington: * Nikos Sumner (6.57 rating) - Season 16 Top Goalscorer Award The following players have won the Top Goalscorer Award while playing for SV Washington: * Salvador Bazán (20 goals) - Season 10 =Club Officials= *Owner: Dwain Watts Coaches and Scouting Staff *Manager: Cortez Tsu *Assistant Manager: Donovan Santoyo *Fitness Coach: Henry Lincoln *Reserve Team Manager: Kirk Keen *Reserve Team Assistant Manager: Monty Savage *Director of Youth Academy: Curt Mastroeni *U-19 Coach: Rufus Allen *U-17 Coach: Davis Weaver *U-15 Coach: Booker Cruz *Forward Coach: Fisher Willard *Midfield Coach: John Fry *Defense Coach: Bob Bautista *Goalkeeping Coach: Mario Patterson *Head Scout: Phil Whittier *Youth Scout: Gustave Kleefisch Managerial History =Stadium and Facilities= Stadion am Athens When the club was first founded, SV Athens played their home games on a small field in Athens, GA. However, after promoting their initial season and having a swell in support, Stadion am Athens began to grow to take advantage of the increase in fans. Floodlights were first installed at the ground in Season 7. The whole lighting system cost the club $125,000. Stadion am Savannah After a move to Savannah in Season 13, Stadion am Savannah was named as the home of SV Savannah, following the purchase of the necessary land for around $60,000. Owner and Architect Dwain Watts hired himself and was given an unlimited budget for construction. Original plans indicated that the stadium would hold around 30,000, though this was scaled back to its current 23,000. Towards the end of Season 14, capacity was increased to 23,500. At the beginning of Season 15 capacity was increased to 24,000, however, due to the current credit crunch the stadium was scaled back once again to 23,000. All construction has been carried out by the SVS Construction Company. Towards the end of Season 16, the fan support was substantial enough to warrant an increase in stadium capacity to 24,500. The old style floodlights were dismantled in Season 13 due maintenance costs. Plans are to update the lighting system in case of entry in international tournaments. Stadion am Washington After the move to the District of Columbia in Season 16, Stadion am Washington was constructed as the home of newly rebranded SV Washington. The Stadium initially opened with a capacity of 22,000 and the dedicated stands that existed at the Stadion am Savannah were rededicated at the new grounds. After the 8th round of Season 16, it was decided to upgrade the South stand to increase stadium capacity to 23,000 due to an increase in fans. After round 26, it was decided to upgrade the West stand to increase capacity to 24,500. After round 33 of Season 16 it was decided to increase capacity to 26,000. As of Season 21, capacity is at 28,000. The Academy The Youth development of SV Washington consists of a large academy with classy housing facilities, three well held training pitches, an indoor arena and spa-, massage- and weight training facilities, along with a widespread regional scouting network. The development program is headed by the YD-coach, and there are five youth scouts employed. Last, but not least, your U19-, U17- and U15-squads are all coached by professional coaches. =Sponsorship= Calypso are the main sponsors of SV Washington, and as part of the sponsorship deal, their logo is displayed on the front of the club's shirts and a plethora of other merchandise. The Calypso deal was announced by SV Washington owner Dwain Watts for Season 21 is a one-year deal as per TM rules. The club has only ever had three main shirt sponsors. The first was Y-Com, who sponsored the club for Season 7. The second and longest-running was with Lion, who had sponsored the club since Season 8. Starting in Season 21, Planet Calypso will become the shirt sponsor. =Year-by-year= Results League Stats =Club System= *''SV Washington ''- 3rd Division (First Team) *[http://trophymanager.com/league.php?liga1=3&gurli1=4&country=us SV Washington II] - 5th Division (Youth and Reserve Select Team) Category:Football Clubs Category:United States Football Clubs Category:American Football Clubs Category:SV Washington